Staying Alive is Easy, Living is Hard
by zypherblaze
Summary: For a Demigod truer words are rarely spoken, and one Demigod witch in particular is about to prove that. Join Hermione and others through life,love,loss,and friendship.
1. A Strong Will

**Disclaimer: YES! YES! I finally own PJO and Harry Potter!...Just kidding. But I had you going there for a second didn't I. **

**Chapter 1: A Strong Will**

The air was thick and tense. But for once, within these walls, the natural and unholy darkness that had become so customary was missing.

Inside the dreary stone like room its occupants were gathered around a beautiful young woman lying on a large and narrow but comfortable floor bed. A golden bowl filled with water, a cloth, and two chalices filled with nectar and ambrosia was next to it. Though the woman was perspiring on her forehead, she still emitted a golden glow. She looked fatigued but other than that did not show any signs of distress.

"I do not know what was going through your mind this time Persephone!" One of the guests in the room screeched down at the girl. "You have done ridiculous things in the past before but this! I don't know what to think of this!"

Persephone made a noise in the back of her throat. "As usual mother you always feel the need to add your input. Unfortunately this is a matter that does not concern you."

The younger goddess slightly shifted on the bed to make herself more comfortable and looked back up to her mother when she spoke again.

"Does not concern me!" Demeter had stopped her pacing by now. "Of Course it concerns me! I am your mother and that..." She gestured intensely at her daughter's torso "Is my grandchild. Who else would it concern if not me?"

Before Persephone could respond to that statement Hera who was as of recently tending to the goddess of spring interrupted

"Here my dear, drink." The chalice of nectar was brought to Persephone's lips and she drank it without hesitation.

"You will need your strength for this."

The Queen of the Gods dipped the cloth in the water and gently applied it to the other queen's forehead; the cool touch felt heavenly to her. Persephone herself was not exactly pleased with these turn of events either. It's not as if she wanted an audience such as this. Hera's cruelty and jealousy alone was legendary. The only reason she was being civil now was because this was her divine calling, childbirth. There is something about being in your natural element that does wonders for the gods.

"And what about your husband? Did you not consider anything?" Every occupant in the room nearly rolled their eyes at that statement. It was clear to everyone that Demeter was merely grasping at straws. She could care less about the man who took her precious Kore away from her, brother or not.

"Do not pull me into your weak accusations Demeter!" The dark god hissed from his black corner and took a step towards the dim lighting. "It has always been made clear that I have never been thought of in any situation!"

"Oh please Hades! Do not tell me that you are still going on about that. It has been EONS!" At the last word she flung her arms to the side in exasperation and resumed her pacing.

"I have every right to go on about it! Just look at what I was given!" Hades growled. In the distance the Underworld seemed to tremble with its master's fury, only to stop as soon as it began. "And now you even bring our brother and his wife down here to MY domain to humiliate me further."

"I had no choice! Demeter yelled. She marched slowly up to Hades, daring him to go against her.

"When I heard that Persephone was with child and not yours fortunately, I had to make sure no harm came to her. Zeus is the King of the gods and Hera is the goddess of childbirth. Of course I brought them!"

Demeter was now only a few feet from her brother and showed no fear, but she dare not come any closer. Not here, not in his world. Her fist lay by her side and trembled with barely concealed rage as she spoke her next words slowly.

"Hear my words Hades," And it was then, as Demeter stood tall with a fierce expression that you could clearly see this was the woman who was willing to let an entire civilization die in order to get her way. "Nothing will happen to my daughter." The ominous threat hung in the air for only a second.

"ENOUGH!" The voice of Zeus caught everyone's attention, and it seemed that even here with no sky present, thunder still made its stand.

Hades was not going to be pushed around in his own kingdom; he went on as if he did not hear his brother. "You dare presume that I would harm her! Even after this idiotic episode of hers I would not lay a hand on her!"

The Lord of the Underworld turned away disgusted with his family. The dark god could stand a lot of things, he prided himself on being more honorable than his brothers even after all that they have put him through. But to suggest that he would harm his wife, the only thing that he looks forward to in this brutal realm was going too far. It showed exactly what they thought of him, even more so than anything they have ever done in the past. Fury quickly swelled within and threatened to consume him like a raging wildfire. He took a deep breath and paced back to his shadows. Now was not the time to get angry. He could unleash his wrath on those in the Fields of Punishment later. When his wife spoke next however, his full attention was on her.

"Well of course you would think this was a foolish mistake on my part or a pathetic scheme to get attention! Well, now you know what it's like dear _husband_," Persephone spat out the last word like an insult and glared at him for all she was worth. "Now you know what it is like to be on the other side of the affair! Tell me how it feels!"

Hades had nothing to respond to that statement and refused to meet her eyes. Persephone satisfied that she could make him think a little began to calm down. She hated hearing about his infidelities and his children with other women. And all though she would rather get fed to the souls then admit it, every time she hears about another lover, another child, it is yet another white hot knife mercilessly plunged into her chest.

_Let him be on the receiving end for once. _

"Please tell me that was not the only reason for doing this Persephone!" Demeter came back to her daughter's side and crossed her arms in the perfect scolding position with the scowl to boot. "**He** is not worth it!" she gestured in the direction of Hades.

Zeus tried to gain control of the situation, it was clear he did not enjoy standing on the side lines. "What is done is done. Let there be peace."

Hades gave an ungodly snort at that statement. "I myself do not understand her exact reasons for doing this. It was completely pointless! The child will not even survive! It is not everyday new life is born in the land of the dead."

"Certainly not, we would have to change the name if that was the case." Persephone's attempt at dry humor went unappreciated and it was clear she was becoming even wearier. "Now would you please stop talking about me as if I am not in the room?"

The goddess of spring briefly closed her eyes in exhaustion. This was more draining than she had originally thought it would be. She could only hope that her husband would learn his lesson, at least for a while. She was not keen on having to go through this again if the child did not survive this time only to prove a point to the ever stubborn god of the dead. Her thoughts were cut short by Hera.

"Oh dear, I think it is time."

It seemed that sentence was the trigger; the light glow surrounding Persephone intensified around her midsection. Hera quickly knelt by her side and offered the Underworld goddess a drink of nectar to which she accepted. Demeter had already abandoned her disapproving glare to now that of a concerned one.

"Hera," Demeter said before she too knelt by her daughter's side. "Please, do all you can for her." Though she said the words softly, the message was clear and firm _'do your best, or else.'_

Hera nodded and the hard glint in her eyes told her she received the hint. "Of course." The words were reassuring but the slight smirk she adorned was not.

The glow around Persephone's torso did not alleviate and her discomfort could clearly be seen. She knew that if she got through this it would be worth it. Forever will she have a reminder for her husband about the sting of unfaithfulness.

Hades was close to having enough of this. He paced a bit in the shadows at the back of the room. He hated all this commotion, hated having his family here, and above all he hated the reason why they were all here to begin with. His wife's discomfort was now as clear as day and he felt a twinge in his chest. He ignored it though. It was her fault she was going through this and it was that creature's fault as well.

"Stop this Persephone. The child will not live. Life does not flourish here." Hades did his best to mask the concern he felt for her and instead focused on his anger, which was never difficult to do. He had plenty of practice after all.

Perhaps it was the tone of his voice that did it. Or perhaps it was the fact that Persephone hated being told what she could and could not do as a result of years with her mother. Whatever it was she was determined for this child to live, now more than ever.

"This child will endure. I will make sure of it."

Hades rolled his eyes. He should have known better. His wife was infinitely stubborn.

With a new resolve Persephone focused on the infant growing inside of her. Her thoughts started to wander to faraway places however.

_Dark brown eyes, golden brown hair, they are the first things that come to mind. Sunlight, a meadow, trees, and suddenly she is there too; watching him come closer. _

"_Hello" He greets her with a kind and friendly smile. "Crocus right?" _

"_I'm sorry?" She whispers, slightly confused and puzzled about this stranger._

"_The flower, in your hair," He explains while touching the spot on his head to indicate where hers is placed. "It's a Crocus right?"_

"_Oh, yes." She suddenly feels very foolish and embarrassed. She is the goddess of __**flowers**__ for the love of the gods. How could she let this mortal distract her so? But then again she never did socialize with them much, unlike her family. _

"_How did you know?"_

_The man smiled if maybe a little sheepishly. "I was just in Italy with my parents, I saw them. My mother loves it."_

"_She should, they are lovely." The goddess agreed with a bit of pride in her voice. _

"_Yes. I was just, um…" He suddenly seemed to be embarrassed by something and had an endearing blush. "I was taking a walk, needed to get away for a bit from them."_

"_I know how you feel." She inwardly smirked. She knew only too well._

"_I'm Alessandro by the way. Alessandro Granger." He held his hand for her to take and she hesitated for only a heartbeat. _

"_Persephone." That was all he would get. Especially since she was disturbed by how nice his hand in hers was. _

_He didn't seem to find that strange and only smiled wider."Persephone? Like the goddess in the stories?"_

_He seemed so curious, something that she could relate too, that she smiled; a small secretive smile._

"_Something like that"_

"Persephone you must concentrate now."

The voice of Hera brought her back to the present. "Yes. I am."

"Good." The wife of Zeus looked her over with an odd look and one could swear there was envy present. "Because I believe the child is fighting as well."

That caught Demeter's attention at once. "Pardon? What do you mean the child is fighting also?"

Persephone looked at herself. There was not a swollen stomach like that of a mortal woman but she could see flashes in the energy that was gathered around the area, representing the infant's eager energy.

"I can sense the infant. She wishes to be born." Hera explained.

The emotions she was feeling were indescribable. No longer could they be called spite or jealousy, for they were fleeting emotions often brought upon by something or someone you covet. No, these emotions that could only fit the description of bitterness and resentment were a part of her. Imagine, the goddess of childbirth and marriage trapped in one of the worst matrimonies and only being allowed to experience the joys of bringing life to this world with said spouse. It's disgusting what the fates have done to her. And people said **she** was vicious.

"She? Oh joy" Muttered the goddess of harvest. "Let's hope at least **your** daughter will listen to you Persephone. "

Something inside the goddess of spring changed when she found out she was having a daughter, a small little spark of curiosity and all of a sudden she wanted to see what she would look like. She was slowly becoming anxious, and the reality of it was sinking in.

"I guess we will have to find out, I wouldn't count on it though." Hera slightly smirked at the last part. She must keep the façade on, after all her dear husband is watching.

"But I do not know exactly how this world's magic will affect the baby. It will be difficult. And she will need to be strong."

Strong. Her daughter would need to be strong. Somehow even then, Persephone knew that she would be, because even without her help, the little one already had a remarkable will to live.

"I will help her. She will make it through."

"You need to be realistic Kore." Zeus said.

It was a mild surprise when he spoke, as everyone had the impression that he did not want any part in this. He was only here because the heavens knew how Demeter could be when she wanted something, especially if that involved their only daughter together.

"Please father, I have not been Kore in ages. And I am being realistic. My child is still alive is she not?"

Zeus despite the urge to win the argument did feel an ounce of pity for his daughter and chose not to say more on the subject. She was stubborn like her mother but also very passionate. When the child died he could only hope that Demeter would comfort her. He had no time for such things.

"Yes she is, let's hope it stays that way" Hera said. "She is ready now Persephone."

The Queen of the Underworld would be lying if she said those words did not make her a little nervous. She briefly considered if she was doing the right thing, but quickly pushed those thoughts away, it was already too late for that. She had to trust her instincts that told her that everything would turn out fine. After all she was certainly not the first goddess to have an offspring with a mortal. She had seen how her family tried to adapt to the demigods and how much of an effect they had on the immortals; and she wondered what kind of parent she would be to a half blood.

Concentrating for the last time Persephone could feel the life force of her daughter and was very pleased and surprised to note that it was not fading. The child truly had an iron will and was definitely born to be a fighter. The glow around her midsection went as bright as it had ever been; it blinded all the occupants in the room for a moment and banished all the shadows to the far corners. The new mother herself closed her eyes and only opened them when the bright light started to fade little by little.

At first she was afraid that the baby was dying but upon closer inspection realized that it was the exact opposite. Within the light, what could only be described as particles, started to swirl and dance in the light as if barley contained. She could see something beginning to take place, feel it to her core. The light worked its way into a protective cocoon, moving rapidly but still fading bit by bit.

When the light was dull, it finally stood still. For a moment every occupant in the room watched with bated breath for something to happen. The light then disappeared quickly as if sucked away by an invisible force back into Persephone. Hera who seemed to sense something like this reached out before the light was gone completely, and when she brought her arms back the entire room was greeted with a cry. In Hera's arms was a baby girl whom she quickly covered in a light silk gold blanket before handing her over to her mother.

When the newborn reached her mother she stopped crying and Persephone took that time to study her features closely. She had golden brown hair, familiar golden brown hair that complimented her smooth ivory skin. But what surprised her most were the baby's eyes, for she had the exact same eyes that Persephone herself had when she was younger, when she was Kore. The eyes of innocence and kindness, a lovely light brown color that could have competed with the finest wood. Taking all this in, her daughter was absolutely beautiful.

A gasp to her right was heard and Persephone met her mother's pleased but surprised expression.

"Oh my daughter, look at her eyes. They are yours." Demeter lightly moved the blanket to get a better view of the little girl. "Exactly your eyes." She whispered.

Persephone wanted to comment on how just a few hours ago she thought that the godling was a mistake. But she refrained. Who was she to judge when she herself was originally using the baby for her own purposes.

When his infuriating sister spoke her last sentence Hades had to admit that he was tempted to take a closer look. Would the newborn really have her mother's eyes? Or was it just his mother in law relating everything to her perfect daughter once again? Whatever it was he was surprised that the infant was even alive to begin with. That little half breed should have been dead, and finally this mess would have been over with once and for all. However seeing no harm in it, he decided to move closer to his wife inconspicuously. What happened however, was not what he expected.

The child did indeed have her mother's eyes. The same beautiful eyes that he looked into so long ago and fell in love with. And despite the fact that he tried to remind himself that those eyes now belonged to an insignificant mortal, he could not stop the flame of his hatred from flickering dangerously.

"Oh let me hold her." Demeter reached out for the infant and took her in her arms. She held the baby securely and gently bounced her as one often does. "She truly is precious."

"I could not agree with you more" said a voice from the doorway.

The woman now joining the festivities was tall and statuesque. She had an exotic older face but not a wrinkle was to be seen despite her dark hair present with gray streaks. Her eyes held power and mischief and were of blues and violets so deep that one could feel as if they were looking into the night sky.

"Hello Hecate." Persephone was pleased that her closest friend was finally here but wondered what delayed her.

"My Queen, it is an honor to be here and I apologize for my lateness." Hecate gave a quick and graceful bow before proceeding to the center of the room.

"Had I been informed sooner I would have been punctual. As it is, it was the fates that told me the news, as well as a message."

Hecate placed her gaze on the Queen of the Underworld and waited for her to speak. It would only take a moment to catch the seriousness of her words. Persephone was quick to dismiss her friend's unnecessary excuse but the last part caught her attention.

"Message? What Message?" It was common knowledge that any type of message from the fates was of great importance.

"I believe they said and I quote _A child born in the land of the dead will help a third world reach its end."_

Persephone did not like the sound of that. That child was most likely her daughter. After all she was one of the few to have ever been born in the Underworld for obvious reasons. But then what did that mean for her little girl? If she was to be part of a third world then that could only mean one thing, in which case Hecate's presence will of course be needed. She reached out to her mother to give her back the baby and felt certain protectiveness when she had her back in her arms.

Already she was starting to feel stabs of guilt for the type of life she was condemning this poor child to and she is not yet a day old. What will happen in the future? How will she be safe then? Making a quick decision and while the others were occupied, Persephone blessed her offspring with as many gifts as she could. She would know the radiance that came with spring and the peace that came with darkness. The least she felt she could do now was to give her daughter a fighting chance. And judging by the message of the fates and the well disguised disgusted looks that Hades gave her, she knew it was a good decision.

"Well I suppose that means I must give the little one a gift then. Not that I wasn't planning on giving one anyway." Hecate came over to stand by Persephone, and she knowing what was coming gave her the child. "It is not everyday after all that your best friend has a baby after all."

"Wait." All eyes turned to Zeus. "She does not need to have magic to affect the world of your blessed."

Hecate managed not to roll her eyes but could not banish all traces of sarcasm from her voice. "With all due respect my lord, I am giving her the gift of magic not handing her Olympus on a silver platter. And as I recall she is not the only half blood to have the blessing. Although," Hecate managed to stop Zeus from commenting seeing as his mouth was already open to do so. "I have kept the number reasonable as agreed."

"It is the will of the fates father. I am sure you do not want to go against that."

Zeus looked from Hecate, to his daughter, to the newborn that was playing with a strand of hair from the goddess of magic. He had no argument that he could put up against them and just gave a slight nearly unnoticeable nod.

Hecate pleased that she could pass on her blessing, as it was her divine right to do so looked down at the adorable girl and prepared herself. There were really so many talents one could receive and after a brief contemplation she decided on generality. And so for the second time that evening the infant was bathed in a golden glow, only much dimmer and quicker than the previous one.

The goddess of magic smiled, satisfied with her work. "Yes, she will be quite the talented little witch I assure you."

The baby began to cry once again and like before she stopped as soon as she was passed to her mother.

"I think it is time to pick a name Persephone." It seems that the goddess of harvest had awoken from her previous stupor and was back to mothering once again. But alas she did have a point.

The new mother looked down at her daughter for some sort of inspiration. What she saw were warm eyes and the beginnings of what could probably be a lovely smile someday. She was slightly drooling but then again no one is perfect, even though she came close. Thoughts of Persephone's favorite flowers, names, places, and people, all swirled through her mind until she finally found one that she did like. One that would compliment her last name and a lovely name that she knew would just suit her.

"Hermione" Saying it aloud only confirmed her thoughts, the name was the one and she loved it. Of course that meant that her mother had to ruin it.

"Hermione? Like that infuriating little princess!***** Surely my daughter you can think of something better than that?"

"No mother. The name stays." Even without looking up, Persephone could tell the expression of Demeter had to be one of the upmost irritated.

"Persephone." She looked up when her father spoke her name and she knew what was coming. "It is time to make arrangements for the child. You know she cannot stay."

It is such a fascinating phenomenon that even though one could predict what is coming next it stills does not make the blow any less painful. And so she subconsciously held her daughter closer to her chest and summoned some of the strength that has carried her for all these years.

"I am aware of that. I suppose Hermes could be bothered to make a delivery."

Zeus seemed to accept that and turned to move closer to his wife. "Very well, he should be here shortly. In the mean time I believe it is time we take our leave."

Zeus and Hera disappeared in a flash of bright light. Now that the childbirth was over she was not disappointed to see Hera leave. One could never practice enough caution around that vengeful thing. Apparently seeing no point in staying any further Hades also left the room though in a perfectly normal way, but without a word or even a glance in her direction. _'He is always so temperamental'_. Suddenly wanting some privacy after today's events she turned to look at the other half of the occupants still in the room.

"Could you give me a moment? Please." Hecate seemed to understand and sent her a sympathetic smile. Her mother however was another story.

"Are you sure? I think I should really stay Persephone." Demeter had that look that was between concern and the _'I know-what-is-best-for-you-so-don't-argue-with-me' _look. She has given it countless of times, most mothers have.

"Yes mother." Persephone miraculously kept most of the irritation out of her voice. "I just need some time to myself."

Demeter looked like she wanted to argue but one look at her daughter's tired and desperate eyes and the fact that she was not in danger broke down her defenses. "Very well, but I can be here in an instant if you need me. I will come later to check on you."

And with that the goddess of harvest was gone in the same manner as Zeus and Hera. Somewhere in the back of her mind Persephone dryly noted that this was probably the most amount of light the Underworld has ever seen in just a day.

Hecate was next to leave as well. "Hermione is a nice name." She smiled before walking out the door and said "You did well."

Finally alone Persephone could breathe out a sigh of relief. She still had a few hours before Hermes arrived and she intended to dedicate every minute to her new born daughter. To her Hermione. If the name had a bad reputation then she would change it and make it one to envy. She saw the baby reach up with her small hand and Persephone met her half way. Her tiny fist wrapped around her finger but it might as well have been her heart. It was amazing how all this started as a ploy to get back at her husband and now…now she fell in love with her own little creation. It has been so long since she has held an infant in her arms that she has forgotten how they could steal your heart. She did not take that part into consideration but is so glad that it happened.

It seemed that the day's events were not taking a toll on just her. Hermione's eyes slowly began to drop and she released a small yawn. Persephone knew that no matter how hard she might try she would not be able to stop smiling at this moment.

"Sleep my dear. I am here now, and I always will be…somehow."

* * *

><p>He travels all over the world delivering messages, packages, calls, . To basically everyone. And despite that it has been a while since he has made a delivery like this. Usually these kinds of matters are handled by one of the four winds to safely carry the precious cargo to where it needs to go. Other times transportation is not even necessary at all. Still he is not complaining, these are his favorite kinds of deliveries. And looking down inside cradle he has to admit that she is cute.<p>

Upon reaching his destination he gently places her on the doorstep. He sees a man that he knows is the one coming this way.

"Good luck kid." He whispers before he is gone as quick as the wind.

* * *

><p>After quite the long day which included two exams, lunch with his parents, and then studying at the library till now, Alessandro Granger was ready to go home and rest. However fate rarely gives us what we want and as he was getting closer to his home a strange gust of wind just appeared. Apparently that was not the only thing that appeared. On his doorstep was a golden cradle. Frantically looking around for someone that might have dropped this off as a mistake or joke Alessandro was unfortunately met with no one.<p>

He cautiously took a stepped up to the cradle and crouched down, he prayed that what was in here was not what he thought it was. Unfortunately either nobody heard him or fate loves its cruel humor because what was inside was indeed a baby. The baby was sleeping peacefully inside the cradle and was wrapped in a gold blanket. On top there was a white envelope addressed to him. He slowly reached for it and his heart sank when he opened it.

He knew this was from Persephone even without getting through the entire letter. She was the only one this could be from and ironically he was thinking about her just today. So they had a daughter together and her name is Hermione. He wondered if she could take her back with her instead, he could not be a father now. But by the end of the note that was answered for him, she must stay, there was no other choice she mentioned. She signed her name at the bottom, though it was unnecessary, and told him to take good care of her. The letter fell to the floor in his shock. He looked back at the little girl, _at his daughter_, and only one thought came to mind.

"Now what"

**Please tell me if you liked it or not. If you did like it I will be motivated to continue it.**

***In Greek mythology Hermione is the only daughter between the famous Helen of Troy and King Menelaus, who was her husband before the whole Paris incident. Hermione was promised to two men, Neoptolemus (son of Achilles) and Orestes by her father and grandfather. Neoptolemus claimed Hermione by force as his wife after the Trojan War as well as Andromache (widow of Hector Prince of Troy.) However it was far from one big happy family as Hermione complained that Andromache was casting spells on her from getting pregnant. She asked her father to kill Andromache but when he refused she fled with her cousin Orestes. They married and she gave birth to Tisamenus. There is a statue of her at Delphi. **

**Also Hermione was the name of a town in Argolis (southern Greece). There the Hermionians (citizens of Hermione) had a temple in honor of Demeter and Persephone where there would often make sacrifices to them and hold a festival of the earth. Directly opposite of the temple is another one dedicated to Hades where they would also make sacrifices to him as well. Right behind his temple is a chasm that was believed to be where Hercules led Cerubus out of the Underworld for his 12****th**** labor. **

**Just thought I would share that. **


	2. Different

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry for taking this long to update but I got hit with writers block and then I wrote this chapter over a few times, but luckily I found a few tricks that will help me for next time and at least this chapter is longer than the last one.**

**Thank you so much for all who favorited, alerted, and reviewed.**

**Special thanks to Harpygirl24, Booklover9477, TsukiyoTenshi, Nicxy, Vanilla Sensation, mrs mari black, Impalpable Ash, Princess Anika Chan **

**Harpygirl24: Hermione will find out she is a demigod soon. Just wait for next chapter or the one after. Thanks for asking. **

**Chapter 2: Different **

**-ooOoo-**

_He hated being new. It was awkward. It was scary. He wishes he were with his parents, they could always take him to faraway places with just their words. _

_The sound of the bell was heard and children were seen running out of the classrooms and to the playground. He timidly walked towards the other children, no older than eight years old himself. Around him some of the kids were playing on the swings, a few were throwing a ball around while one in the middle tried to catch it, and others were coloring with chalk; they were quiet and focused. He took his chances with the ones using the chalk, figuring he should start out small first._

"_C-can I use some of the chalk too?" He was nervous. This was the worst part of being new, making friends. _

_A girl with brown hair in pigtails, maybe a year younger than him looked up. "Okay." _

_She put the box closer for him to reach better and went back to her work. To him it looked like a bear. No, maybe a dog? A hippo? He sat down across the chalk and took out a green one._

"_Thank you." He smiled. Maybe she could be his first friend here, she seemed nice enough. _

_He could only hope that this time he would stay at this school for a while - usually he was always switching because of his parents traveling. Little pebbles stuck to his skin, but the black asphalt made the colors of the tree he was drawing stand out. '_This is nice' _he decided. _

_But of course all good things must come to an end._

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw something. The figure was fairly tall and slender, probably a woman, but it was hard to tell due to the floor length trench coat. The stranger was walking along the fence slowly, scanning the children in the playground. Her head was covered by a hood that was either part of the coat or just meant that she had a hooded jacket underneath. She was wearing sunglasses and gloves, but the bit of skin that was visible was white, pure white. _

_She paused for a moment, reached up to her face and lowered her sunglasses down her nose. And what he saw made his body go numb with fear. Her eyes were red; a sinful blood red that told stories of terror. The stranger smiled a slow cruel smile that showed off her fangs. She kept looking around, for what he did not know. His parents always told him that if there was ever any trouble he should look for an adult, and so he shook his head and rushed to get up. He briefly looked around and thankfully he found one. _

"Ms. Pine_!" He ran to her and kept repeating her name until he reached her. "Ms. Pine!"_

_Cassandra Pine was a woman in her fifties. She never married and now had more gray hairs on her head than brunette ones. She was tall and slim. She always wore black, always had her hair in a tight bun, and was always prim and proper. If any of these things were out of placed than that meant Hades just froze over. She looked down at the child that called her name and treated him as formal as one would a business acquaintance. _

"_Yes Mr. Granger what is it?"_

"_There is a woman, over there" He pointed to the direction where he last saw her and found that she was still there. "She has red eyes and her teeth are like a vampire."_

_By now he had attracted a large group of students, many of whom were trying to hide their smiles behind their hands. The one he was hoping to convince however still looked skeptical. Ms. Pine furrowed her brow as if she were met with a difficult problem and looked at him closely. _

"_Mr. Granger. I have no idea what you are talking about but if this is a joke-"_

"_It isn't!" He cried desperately. He had to make her believe him, what if the stranger was evil. "I know what I saw and my Dad told me stories ab-"_

"_Ah. So that's what this is about." Ms. Pine crossed her arms behind her with a pleased look on her face, as if she just solved a particularly intricate riddle. "I have always been against teaching children fairytales, just look at what it does to them."_

_She sized him up as she said it and he noticed that the other children around him were desperately trying not laugh. He did not know what to say next, but he didn't need to, Ms. Pine spoke._

"_Mr. Granger I can say with absolute confidence, that there are no such things as vampires or people with red eyes. Monsters do not exist."_

"_But-But "He remembered the stories that his parents told him, they had seemed to believe them so much. He did to. "My Dad told me-"_

"_Mr. Granger" Ms. Pine was starting to get annoyed with this that much was obvious. "What you were told were just fantasies; nothing more. They are not real. And as far as the rest of us can see there is nothing wrong with that woman."_

"_But she could be magic!" He blurted out. His father told him that sometimes magic will hide things. _

_The children could no longer contain their laughter. All of them, even some of the ones he was coloring with were laughing at him. Ms. Pine clearly did not believe him and glared at him as if he were an annoying bug that she could not squish. She turned to the other students._

"_Silence! All of you get back to what you were doing!"_

_The children knew better than to go against her and walked away. Most of them however kept laughing quietly at him or pointing in his direction. The only one of the group that did not do any of those things was the same little girl in pigtails that let him use the chalk. She just stared at him with warm brown eyes._

_He felt humiliated, stupid, and so angry at himself and at his parents for telling him all those silly legends. He wished that he never saw that stranger. He wished he could be like the rest of them._

_He wished he was not different._

**-ooOoo-**

A worn out hand stretches forward and grabs a frame off a side table. The reflection is of an old man with bright kind blue eyes that hold a bit of mischief and adventure in them, even now. His pure white hair was once a light brown and the laugh lines around his face told stories of many past good times. The hand that is so gently holding the frame is covered in liver spots that should not fool you into thinking that he is a weakling- for strength comes in many forms.

The picture is of his son when he was much younger, a youthful smile on his face and the father wished so dearly that he remembered what it was that made his son grin that way. The picture was not alone, not by far. It was accompanied by many others around the table. It was a personal joy of his to capture moments, memories, to look back on; something that was not passed to his son but looks like to his granddaughter instead. Some of the photographs contained her in it - with a smile that radiated warmth. Others held his son when he was older; some were of him and his wife together at various stages of their lives, and a few held all of them together as a family.

At the moment he lingered on the ones with his son. He was not a fool. He knew the relationship between them was strained; you would have to be blind and deaf not to notice. The elderly man wondered not for the first time what he did wrong. His own flesh and blood thought of him as crazy, worthless. _Why_? _What did he say? What did he do? What could he have done differently? _ These are the thoughts that plague him deep into the night. They haunt his heart and sometimes bring tears to his eyes.

If only his son knew how much he was loved.

Taking a breath and closing his eyes for a moment, he picks up another picture. This one is a rarity, and one he considers very special as it is of him and his child, just the two of them. He raised Alessandro with magic and mystery, to find wonder in the most ordinary situations.

_But maybe that was not what he needed. _

His son did not grow up under typical circumstances - something that he frequently overlooked in his disinterest to be average. Maybe what he needed was a way to feel normal. To believe that he was not strange but special, and that was nothing to be ashamed of. But he did the exact opposite of that. He isolated him and tried to make him follow in the footsteps of him and his wife. Alessandro was not like Hermione. This was not what he wanted, and now his son hated him for it.

"Thaddeus"

He turns to the direction of the voice and spots his wife wearing a wrinkled apron. Her thick, long brunette hair covered in gray streaks was falling out of the bun that it was currently in. She looked a little flustered – probably from being in the kitchen so long – which made her Italian accent that much more pronounced. No matter how she looked she was still beautiful to him.

"Should not you be getting ready _mio marito_" she rolls up the apron she was wearing and fans herself a little. "Dinner is almost ready and Alessandro will be home any minute."

He couldn't help but smile at her hidden command. "Yes love, I am on my way."

She nods before walking back to the kitchen, no doubt to perfect what she was cooking. With one last glance at the pictures he gives a sigh. He should have accepted it long ago.

He and his son were simply different.

**-ooOoo-**

The bus ride and the walk home certainly did not take long at all; in fact all too soon he reached his door. His hand rested on the brass doorknob, he should take out his keys now, but he could not bring himself to do it yet. If only Madeline had agreed to meet him somewhere else tonight, but no, she wanted to meet his parents and his daughter. Deciding not to waste anymore time he took out his keys and placed the correct one in the lock. He turned it all the way to the right and twisted the knob opening the door. Before he had a chance to take more than two steps inside he heard a cheerful little voice.

"Daddy!"

Hermione ran to her father and jumped. He wrapped his arms around her just in time and lifted her up. He could not help but smile at her enthusiasm and the way his daughter's bushy brown hair tickled his chin and nose. Hermione's bright brown eyes were always full of life and she had a smile that could light up a room, both things she inherited from her mother.

"Well that was quite the welcome."

"_Nonna_ said you have a friend coming over today."

"Yes I do." He answered her. "She is coming over for dinner." He set the little five year old down as he noticed his parents coming to the scene.

The elder man observed the interaction between his son and granddaughter. As Alessandro set Hermione down she began to enthusiastically explain how her day went and what she did. Her father crouched down to her level and looked genuinely interested as Hermione mentioned the flowers she saw today, how many of them she took, and what new lullaby she was learning at the piano. At this one his interest peeked. Music was their saving grace. It was one of the few things that they shared and he noticed what care they both took to keep it that way. His son mentioned a few encouragements before he kissed the top of her head and told her he had to get dressed as he was running late.

Alessandro stood straight and started to head towards the flight of stairs when his wife spoke.

"What, no greeting for your mother who has been cooking all day" She put her hands on her hips and gave her boy a mock glare.

He smiled like he used to when he was caught in the cookie jar before dinner and kissed her cheek. "Sorry Mama' I'm in a hurry."

His wife tried to stay mad at her boy but the small smile betrayed her. She muttered something in Italian but he just caught the word _'figlio'_.

His son turned to him now and gave him a casual but slightly stiff greeting before heading up the stairs. He sighed internally and wished that there was something he could do to change things between them.

On the second floor Alessandro closed the door to his room and set his mind to getting ready for tonight. He started to unbutton his shirt as he walked to his closet and shrugged it off when he reached it. He pulled the doors open and grabbed the first clean shirt similar to the one he had on just moments before. This is what he would go with, and clean trousers to match. Pondering on whether or not to wear a tie, his thoughts drifted to what will happen in less than a few hours.

He prays that tonight will go well. He _needs_ for it to go well. A little bit of normalcy and some kind of independence is what he wishes for right now. One can only hope that his family can make a good impression. He has quite the unusual one and could definitely call his parents eccentric and his daughter well…special. He wants Madeline in his life; he just hopes she likes what she finds.

On top of all that it's not exactly a national secret that he has a poor relationship with his father. He wishes he could fix it, but he just doesn't think that it can be fixed.

He sighs and puts his forehead against the closet door.

It wasn't always like this.

There was once a time when he thought the world of his father, like many children do; a time when he longed to be with his parents just because they could always put a smile on his face with just a few magical words. But who would have thought that it would have turned against him. All that nonsense they filled his head with must have been the reason why he saw such bizarre things in his life that no one else could see. That was the logical explanation.

His parents recounted so many legends and fables that he had begun to see them on the street even. He learned at a young age to keep certain things to himself and not to take his mother or his father so seriously.

He takes another deep breathe to calm his nerves and rubs the bridge of his nose a little.

He has no idea why they had such an obsession with magic and fairy tales, it has done nothing for him. Is it any wonder why he craved such an opposite life? Why he picked quite possibly the most average and boring career he could think of.

He would not be his father, no; he would be a bloody dentist.

He must have been out of it longer than he thought because the next thing he heard was the doorbell. Startled he looked up immediately. _'Too soon, too soon.' _He thought frantically. Now on autopilot he grabbed a tie that miraculously matched what he was wearing and made a break for the door.

Let it be noted that multitasking when you are already in a hurry is not the brightest idea; especially when it takes place on an intimidating staircase that he fears is too much for his inept motor functions at the moment. Fortunately by some divine mercy he managed to tie the blasted thing around his neck without tripping over his own feet.

At the base of the stairs he was relieved to see that no one noticed his brief flustered moment. He was nervous enough as it was and the attention of everyone in the room while he was still getting himself together would have made him sweat enough to fill a bath tub. However his nerves were frozen for a minute when he saw her. Stunning was not quite the word he would use since the simple standard black dress she was wearing and her loose mahogany hair that reached just passed her shoulders only enhanced her natural beauty. She was beautiful yes, but subtle and he loved that.

Madeline seemed to be in a friendly mood and polite conversation with his parents while everything around Hermione grabbed her attention- from Madeline's purse to switching the lamp on the table behind them on and off. Her recent diagnosis of ADHD was making more sense each day. When he stepped closer, till he was standing right behind his girlfriend, they finally noticed his presence.

His mother was the first one to greet him "Oh good Alessandro you're here. Come, _andiamo a mangiare." _

She gestured to all of them to follow her into the dining room. Madeline greeted him with lovely blue-grey eyes and a kiss on the cheek while his father sent him a warm smile. Hermione took his hand and eagerly led them all to the table; her white baby doll dress swaying around her as she did so. As he took Madeline's hand with his free one he hoped that his girlfriend would like what she saw, especially since if everything went well she would no longer be his girlfriend by the end of the night.

On the positive side the food was amazing. Everything was set up in such a way that he could not ask for better; they were using their best china, the wine was good, and candles surrounded the center piece vase. He would have to thank his mother many times over for this; he must have been like a broken record this week if they all knew how important this was to him. On the other side, he had no idea when to break the news. The flowers that Madeline brought Hermione were resting in the vase at the center of the table. He didn't even notice that she brought flowers, too caught up in everything else he only noticed when they were placed right in his line of view.

_Crocuses. Of course. _

He could not ignore the bitter pang of irony as the images and memories of a beautiful brunette with the same flowers in her hair flooded his mind. He wondered if this was a bad omen, but he brushed the thoughts away as quickly as they came, his parents were the superstitious ones not he. A voice broke into his musings

"So Hermione other than flowers what else do you like?"

The young redheaded woman looked at the little girl expectantly. Conversation! His frantic mind thought. This is good, no more uncomfortable silence. He turned to his daughter and wondered what her answer would be and took a deep breath. He had to stop being so paranoid! Nothing was going to go wrong.

"How did you know I like flowers?"

Her small features contorted into a confused expression. Madeline clearly did not expect a question as her smile faltered a little bit.

"Your dad told me. He talks a lot about you."

Although he loved his daughter he was not one of those parents that carried an entire roll of pictures of their kids in their wallets. He really talked about Hermione so much because Madeline always asked about her. She loves children; which is her main reason for pursuing a career in teaching.

"I like stories."Hermione said simply and reached to take a sip of her water.

"Stories?" Madeline questioned as she genuinely looked interested.

Hermione shook her head yes enthusiastically. Her brown curls bouncing as she did so.

"What kind of stories?" By now Madeline placed her head on the table and leaned forward waiting for the five year old to reply.

"Well…" Hermione looked down and concentrated for a moment. "I like the ones about all the different kinds of fairies and pixies, and I also like the ones about Robin Hood, Theseus, Perseus, and also about mummies –"

"I'm afraid if you don't stop her now she will go on all night." Thaddeus interrupted. The old man smiled between his granddaughter and guest.

"Isn't that right Hermione?" He teased her and Hermione looked down a little embarrassed.

"Well I think that is very interesting Hermione." And by the way Madeline looked at her you could tell she thought Hermione was the cutest thing this side of London.

The little girl beamed at the elder lady as she was already warming up to this woman she had only heard about until now. They ate in silence for a few minutes. The only sound that was heard then was the silverware hitting the plates. Madeline looked up after a sip of her wine.

"Well I have to say Mr. and Mrs. Granger, with food this well done I wish we would have met like this sooner."

That caught Mrs. Granger's attention as she seemed to realize something.

"Well that's right…how long have you two been seeing each other again?" She looked accusingly at her son.

Alessandro was a bit uncomfortable under his mother's glare but fortunately Madeline took the attention away by answering.

"A little over a year"

"And you have not brought her over here sooner?" His mother questioned disapprovingly as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Madeline did not save him this time. In fact she turned her attention to him and waited for his answer. This was a question that he always managed swerve his way around and hopefully he would have the same luck now; but as he saw his girlfriend raise an eyebrow as well giving him the same exact look that his mother was giving him he was not so sure. He instantly remembered something about men marrying women like their mother's and that thought sent a shiver up his spine. He loved his mother but gods he hoped that was not true.

"Well, umm…"

Seeing that he was taking a bit too long to answer Thaddeus stepped in. "Lucia, leave the boy." The elderly man coaxed his wife gently. "Today with how busy everyone is a year can pass by in the blink of an eye, I'm sure Alessandro meant to bring her by sooner."

Everyone's attention was now off him as they accepted the explanation. He made eye contact with his rescuer and sent him the most grateful look that came from deep down inside him. He smiled back and sent him an equally intense look. They both knew why he couldn't answer that question but for the moment that didn't matter.

His father had saved him.

**-0-**

When it was time to clear the plates and his mother stood up to do so, he stood up as well. He was shocked at his action and all eyes were on him. He supposed this was his minds way of telling him it was time.

"Umm…" He turned his attention to the woman he loved. "Madeline there's something I need to ask you."

Madeline did not know where this was going so she smiled a bit awkwardly and replied timidly "A-alright."

Alessandro took two steps toward her until he was right in front of her and got down on one knee. His mother and father had surprise written on their faces and looked at each other for a second as if to say 'are you seeing this too?' He ignored it; he only had eyes for one right now.

"Madeline, you are beautiful, kind, and I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Madeline had tears in her eyes but without waiting a second longer she said yes and flung her arms around him. He stood up bringing her up with him and they embraced each other lovingly. Mrs. Granger in her shock dropped the plate she was holding and shrieked. She probably would have done that sooner if she had not entertained the notion that it was a joke. But the couple did not care; it was just background noise to them. Mr. Granger stood up and gave his son a proud smile albeit a bit wary one. He hoped they were not rushing into anything; they had only just met the girl. But the happiness on his son's face prevented him from speaking his thoughts out loud and instead he just said

"Congratulations."

Alessandro broke apart from his fiancée and genuinely meant it when he said "Thank You."

Hermione did not understand. What did this mean? Lucy Robinson's mum got married again and the man went to live with Lucy and her mum. Does that mean that this lady will live here now too? Will she take away her daddy? So many questions were running through Hermione's mind. But she knew she didn't want Madeline to be with her daddy all the time. **She **wanted to be with him.

Madeline leaned against the table while Alessandro thanked his father for congratulating them. Hermione was scared. She didn't want this. Her head started shaking frantically no as she watched everyone with wide eyes. She stepped away from her chair and looked at Madeline. The story of Cinderella and her evil step mother and sisters played in her head. True Madeline did not have any daughter's that would join the family but that did not mean that it would not be the same. No she would not let that happen.

"No" she said loudly and before anyone could ask her what was wrong the flowers at the center of the table started to come to life.

They shook restlessly until roots started to grow at the bottom and the flowers grew taller. The roots were starting to make holes in the glass and what seemed like vines were starting to branch out of the stem. Madeline who appeared to be too shocked to move stayed closest to the center piece and became their target.

The vines latched onto Madeline and as if that was the push they needed the roots broke all the way through the glass vase. Like a parasite with a vendetta the vegetation attached themselves to Madeline's arm refusing to let her go. They covered her entire right arm like a sleeve until her flesh was no longer visible. Madeline screamed and frantically tried to get her arm free but the plants continued to constrict her, the beautiful violet colors of the flowers that clashed heavily with her black dress were multiplying persistently as if they wanted to consume her whole.

Suddenly awoken from his stupor Alessandro acted quickly and joined his distressed fiancée in trying to claw their way through the possessed plant life. Fortunately between the two of them the flowers were completely off of her not a minute later. Each person in the room held their breath; waiting for the young woman's reaction.

So far she was shaking, staring at the bundle of plants on the floor as if waiting for them to attack her again. Slowly, ever so slowly she raised her head to stare at each individual person with confusion and fear dominating her features. Her gaze lingered on Hermione who was just as scared and horrified as Madeline. Madeline took a step away from Alessandro and could not meet his eyes. She took in a shaky breath and ran a hand along her hair before she whispered

"I-I…" she looked around seemingly searching for the exit as she kept stepping back like a corned animal.

"I h-have to go." As soon as the sentence left her she all but ran for the door.

"Madeline!" Alessandro called out to her; he could not let her leave like this.

"Madeline!"

His call went to deaf ears as by the time he reached the foyer she was gone and the door was left wide open. Alessandro came back into the dining room completely dejected. His parents did not have the words to comfort him at this moment and even if they did he would be in no state to hear them. They themselves were still surprised by tonight's turn of events.

Hermione wanted to say something. She didn't want her daddy to be sad anymore so she thought she should say sorry. Then that would make everything okay like always. She knows it was her fault about the flowers and why Madeline left very scared. So she gathered her courage and whispered

"Daddy…" He looked at her and the pain in his eyes clearly said that now was not the time, but Hermione was too little to know that. "I-I'm sorry."

Hermione crossed her fingers so that her daddy would not be mad at her. You were supposed to do that to wish for something or for luck right? Alessandro ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, no longer looking at his daughter.

"Not now Hermione" He whispered not all together kindly before walking out of the room.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes and like her heart was breaking bit by bit. Her daddy was mad at her. Her wish didn't work. What if her daddy didn't love her anymore?

Before her tears started to stream down her face Hermione ran out of the room. She ignored the calls of her grandparents and just ran. Climbing the stairs she wiped her eyes with her small fists and headed for her room. She closed her door and threw herself on the bed where she curled with her favorite pillow that was shaped like a lollipop. Hermione cried her eyes out into the pillow. She hugged it so tight as if squeezing it would make the pain hurt less.

Everything was her fault. She wanted to fall asleep and dream of a world where her daddy was happy. She wanted a world where she and her daddy would play together all the time and where he loved her.

She wanted to dream of a world where she was not different.

**-ooOoo-**

It is sometime later after he manages to ease his frustrations with a glass or more accurately a bottle of wine that he wonders how his family is handling the recent events. He bitterly notices that this was the bottle he was supposed to drink to celebrate. And although technically engaged he drinks it alone. He snorts; _'well, se la vie'._

He gets up and heads to the kitchen but instantly forgets what he came here for. Instead of going back to his chair in his study to finish off the bottle, he climbs the stairway curious about his family's whereabouts. _'They are probably handling this better than I am, though that's not saying much.' _He sniggers like a fool as the resentment refuses to leave him. _'They are acting like this normal' _and sadly this is not the first time one of them has noticed something odd with Hermione, but it is the first time anyone outside the family has been subjected to it.

Upstairs he notices the door to his daughter's room is slightly ajar and he walks towards it. Before he can see anything he hears his mother's voice.

Hermione is tucked into her bed facing the direction he assumes his mother to be in. Hermione looked like she had been crying, her little hands wiping her cheeks as if still looking for tears. A terrible feeling swells within in him and he recognizes it right away; he is no stranger to guilt. He could tell his mother was trying to cheer her up by the smile that was desperately trying to come back to Hermione.

He can make out a few words of what his mother is saying if he presses his ear to the door. Things like _"Crete" "labyrinth" "Terrible Minotaur" and "Brave Thesseus"_ was heard. He noticed his father coming towards his direction, probably to join the other two, and a silent agreement passes between them.

They walk down the stairs and into the family room; Thaddeus is the first to break the silence.

"Alessandro, I am so sorry –"

"Don't" Alessandro angrily cuts him off. "You probably think that I'm over reacting since it was an accident. "

He turns away from his father and takes a few steps around the room. Thaddeus does not move from his spot and just stares at his son. He takes a step closer to him and opens his arms a little, trying to get the young man to understand.

"Alessandro she is just a child, she did not mean to –"

"Don't you dare give me that look." Once again he angrily cuts his father off. "You think that I resent her don't you? That I hate her?"

Alessandro tried to look for the bottle again as Thaddeus spoke cautiously like how one would to wild animal. "No son, I know you don't."

"You're right…" He chuckles bitterly as he never thought he would say that to his father again. Alessandro stops his searching and stares at the floor with his hands in his pockets as if it will give him the answers he is looking for. For the moment his voice has abandoned the angry tone and adopted a hallow one instead. "I don't hate her. I just don't know how to deal with her. **You **do."

The last two words he muttered them accusingly while he gestured with his head in the direction of his father.

"You don't need to deal with her, she loves you. She thinks the world of you." The elderly man tried to console the youth in front of him and took a few steps forward to do so. He tried to hide his disappointment when his son took two steps away from him.

"No" Alessandro whispered. "She thinks the world of **you**."

To that Thaddeus did not know how to reply. Alessandro took his silence the wrong way and he snorted cynically.

"Congratulations, you finally have the child you always wanted." Hands still in his pockets Alessandro paced to the other side of the room.

"Son, I know while you were growing up, some things were difficult for you. Perhaps I made some mistakes with my choices – "

Alessandro snorted. "Perhaps? growing up you made me the outcast of the century; filling my head with those useless legends. I never wanted them!" he nearly yelled.

If Alessandro would have looked at his father directly at that time, he would have seen great pain on the face of Thaddeus. The type of pain only a parent feels when they have failed their child.

"You are my only son Alessandro, and I am truly sorry. But you were always special. I believed you whenever you saw something strange and impossible. I don't know why but I did. You brought those stories to life for me and I felt that you needed them, that they could help you." Thaddeus's voice was as gentle as the wind as he looked pleadingly at his son.

Alessandro grunted disbelievingly "That they could help me or you?" Thaddeus did not answer him and continued as if he was not interrupted at all. He would continue to poor his heart out to man in front of him.

"Remember that what we need and what we want are two very different things Alessandro; in any case. That magic, what you would see, I don't know how – I think you might better than we do – but it's in Hermione somehow." At this Alessandro almost looked his father in the eye. Almost. Could he know? No, that was impossible. _He_ barely knew where Hermione came from and what quite possibly her mother was.

"You need her. She can help you to stop resenting that part of yourself that you have for so long."

He closed his eyes for a minute but refused to believe anything that his father told him. Those days were long over.

"No I don't need any of that. Not again. And Hermione doesn't need me, she has you. And I…" For a moment he truly thought about what his father had said. But he couldn't do that. Not when a chance at a normal life and happiness was so near. "I need another drink."

His father looked at him sadly as his son left the room and gave a deep painful sigh that made his heart ache. As Alessandro passed the stairs to go to the kitchen he noticed his mother coming down. She gave him a sad smile and gently placed her hand on his forearm for a moment before most likely going off to search for her husband.

Alessandro gave a short sigh and made a split second decision and headed up the staircase. The door he was looking for had a small opening where light from the hallway spilled through the room; inside the night light gave a portion of it a warm glow.

He quietly stepped closer to the bed – ignoring some of the toys and other stuff animals on the floor – and saw Hermione curled with her light brown blue eyed bear. Her chocolate curls splayed out across her pillow and she was sleeping soundly. He got down on one knee for the second time that evening but this time he was looking at the other girl in his life. Hermione was a beautiful child, she really was; and when they laugh together without a care in the world, his heart gets a taste of true happiness.

But despite all that, deep down he can't shake the feeling that Hermione was not meant for him. Reaching out he gently strokes some of his daughter's hair from her face and kisses her lovingly on the head before standing up. Before he closed the door completely to go sort out this mess he took one last look at Hermione.

_Maybe now things will be different. _

**-ooOoo-**

**Translations:**

**Mio marito – My husband **

**Nonna – Grandmother**

**Figlio' – Son**

**Andiamo a mangiare – let's eat**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I promise the next one won't take as long.**

**Please, Please, Please REVIEW!**


End file.
